


Unexpected

by StarToTheCat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Desk Sex, Desperation, First Time, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarToTheCat/pseuds/StarToTheCat
Summary: An unexpected problem arises during Aziraphale and Crowley's dinner outing.





	Unexpected

Just because the apocalypse has been avoided doesn't mean that all of Crowley and Aziraphale's problems have been solved. One such problem, for example, is where they should eat every night. 

Aziraphale makes it a point to try new things once in a while, dragging Crowley to new cafes with raving reviews or to a quaint roadside vendor a colleague told him about. Each outing is new, but still the same in a way. Crowley orders something small and finishes it quickly in order to get on to the conversation part of their hangouts. Aziraphale, on the other hand, asks the waiter to always bring him the chef’s recommendation, (which also seems to be the most expensive thing on the menu, not that that’s any worry for someone who can just make money appear) and then takes his time absolutely revelling in the consumption of his meal.

Crowley, for the most part, is dragged along on their culinary adventures, but he never seems to mind. Crowley has told Aziraphale on many occasions that he should space out trying new things. If they’re immortal, they’ll run out of new places to try eventually, right? So it’s better to savor the experience instead of cramming them all together in a small frame of time.

This doesn’t stop Aziraphale, for he has his own reasons too. What happens if the world spontaneously ends? Then he’ll live out the rest of his life regretting not trying the curry shop on the corner or the absolutely adorable ice cream stand near the park.

This brings them to the current day, and the 5th new restaurant they’ve tried this week.

A Mediterranean restaurant with a sleek interior and modern-style furnishings appeals to Crowley, while the selection of spiced meat, fruits and hummus on pita bread have Aziraphale’s mouth watering.

Crowley has already finished his meal within ten minutes of sitting down and was now patiently waiting for Aziraphale to finish so they could talk. He only ordered a small bowl of hummus and some chips, much to the angel’s disappointment.

“You know, you’re really missing out.” Aziraphale muttered in between bites.

Aziraphale saw the slight smirk flash across Crowley’s face before it returned to the neutral facade he usually kept.

“No, I’m not. You and I both know I don’t have to eat.”

Aziraphale let out a slight huff. “Yes, but it’s not about needing to eat, it’s wanting to eat.”

Crowley only hummed in agreement and stared lazily at the angel. It was times like these that Azirapahle wished he could see through the dark-tinted glasses Crowley wore. Perhaps it would make Crowley’s emotions a bit easier to read.

Aziraphale squinted to try and see if he could see the demon’s eyes, but the restaurant faced west, and the almost heavenly halo of sunset-golden light surrounding Crowley did no help. As Aziraphale looked, he saw how lovely the light looked on Crowley. Highlighted sharp cheekbones and an even more fiery look to his ginger hair. Sometimes Crowley was too pretty for his own good.

It was after about a minute of quiet contemplative staring that Aziraphale realized Crowley was staring with an amused grin on his face. Apparently Aziraphale had forgotten to eat, lost in the ethereal glow of the demon.

“Enjoying the show?” came Crowley’s gentle taunt.

Aziraphale coughed and averted his attention to his glass of water.

“No, just lost in thought.”

His response was half true.

Aziraphale looked to the sun setting once again and decided it was time to finish up. He didn’t want to keep the wait staff over closing time, so he began to eat what remained on his plate.

A few more bites later, Aziraphale licked a bit of misplaced hummus off of his thumb and gave a low, contented hum, returning his eyes to Crowley as he did so. A flash of something Aziraphale couldn’t quite read came across his face. Brows furrowed slightly and raised, almost in a combined look of surprise and disgust.

“What?” Aziraphale questioned, releasing his thumb with a quiet pop.

There was a beat of silence.

“Something’s wrong.” The look on Crowley’s face morphed into confusion as he looked at the table.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know, I feel... weird?”

“Are you allergic to the hummus?” Aziraphale tried to helpfully suggest.

The confusion on Crowley’s face grew, “Allergic? Angel, we’re immortal, we aren’t allergic to anything.”

“Well, You’re allergic to holy water, in a way” Aziraphale said defensively.

“That’s like saying a rat is allergic to rat poison.”

“Well, isn’t it?”

“I- no! Well, I don’t know what- angel, we are not having this discussion.” Crowley stuttered in frustration as he started shifting in his seat, “I just feel… hot?”

Aziraphale saw as a sudden look of realization came upon Crowley’s face.

“Oh no.”

“What is it?” Aziraphale was starting to grow truly concerned at this point.

A hand came up to Crowley’s mouth as he rocked backwards into his chair. “Nooo, no no no this isn’t supposed to happen now.” Crowley’s words were muffled by his hand.

“Dear lord, just tell me what’s wrong.” Aziraphale felt a slight sting in the back of his mind as he took the lord’s name in vain, but he was too worried about the current situation to notice.

Crowley looked unsure for a moment, finally looking back up from the table into Aziraphale’s eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking, “Do you know about demons?”

“What kind of question is that?”

Crowley waved his hand, trying to think of the words to say. “Biologically, I mean.”

This was certainly puzzling to Aziraphale. Weren’t all demons about the same as angels on a physical scale? They certainly looked about the same, sans the grotesqueness of some of them. 

“No?” His answer came out more like a squeak of a question.

Crowley moved his hand up underneath his glasses, pushing the obsidian accessory up onto his forehead, briefly revealing his eyes before he began to rub at them. Aziraphale noticed in the split second that they were exposed that the usual slivers of pupil his snake eyes usually had were now the size and shape of dimes. Aziraphale moved to set a comforting hand on Crowley’s arm, but he pulled away like he had been burned by holy water.

Strange.

“Okay,” Crowley sounded exasperated, “so Hell likes to keep their demons ‘fresh’ so to speak. They don’t like their demons going too long without sin, so they set up a bit of an incentive every few years.”

Aziraphale wasn’t quite following.

Crowley continued, “They’re themed after the seven deadly sins. Sloth, greed, all that. Remember that time I slept for a decade?” Aziraphale indeed did remember that. He had sorely missed Crowley’s antics.

“Well that was at the hands of Hell. I think this is the same.”

That made some semblance of sense. “So what deadly sin is this based on?”

Crowley looked down at the table once again. Aziraphale recognized the shame on his face.

“Lust.”

Aziraphale’s mouth went dry. He looked at Crowley, whose breath was growing more ragged by the second, fidgeting where he sat and focused intently on the salt shaker on the table rather than his dining partner. “So you’re in heat?”

Crowley let out a burst of laughter, “A crude way of putting it, but yeah I guess so.”

“Should I get you home?”

“For somebody’s sake, yes. I’d rather not be out in public when this hits me full force. I don’t want to do anything too... untoward.”

Full force? He already looked like he was going to crawl out of his skin, how bad could it get?

Aziraphale got up and began pulling out his wallet. Crowley stood up too, but with a bit more difficulty.

“What are you doing?”

“Paying for our meal, of course.”

Crowley whined, stirring something unfamiliar in Aziraphale. “Ange-e-e-l, there’s no time for that.”

Crowley moved like lightning, gripping Aziraphale’s wrist like a vice and pulling him towards the restaurant front, making the angel emit a small yelp of surprise. Instead of protesting against the horny demon, he just miracles plenty of money to cover their meal onto the table. Crowley pushes out the glass double doors and heads towards the Bentley before he stops at the passenger door. He sighs before looking at Aziraphale, who was still in the process of making money appear for the restaurant owner.

“You’re going to have to drive.”

“What?” Strangely, that statement was more shocking to Aziraphale that the whole ‘filled by Hell’s lust’ stuff. “Crowley, I’ve never driven before!”

“Well, learn quickly, because I’m in no state to drive.” Crowley stated, releasing Aziraphale’s wrist and turning to him.

Aziraphale then noticed the bulge in the crotch of Crowley’s skin-tight jeans. Aziraphale would never admit even at the threat of hellfire that, in that moment, he wanted to reach out and feel him. “For goodness’ sake.” Aziraphale muttered lightly, pushing the thoughts aside. He blushed a light pink as he moved to the other side of the Bentley, pausing briefly before getting in.

The interior of the car smelled of cleaner and Crowley’s cologne. He settled into the seat, feeling off at being behind the steering wheel. He brushed his hands along the smooth material of the steering wheel. Crowley slamming his door briefly startled him.

Right. Time to drive.

“Tell me how to do this.”

Crowley seemed to be losing some of his lucidity, as he growled quietly before speaking. “Just- just turn on the ignition, use the right pedal to go and the left pedal to brake. Not that hard.”

“I don’t have my license.” Aziraphale muttered.

“Neither do I, but that doesn’t stop me, does it?” Crowley grinned cheekily

Aziraphale suddenly felt a lot worse about all of the car rides they’ve taken, and probably all of the foreseeable future ones too. With trembling hands, he turned on the ignition. The engine roared to life, and Aziraphale took a deep breath to steel himself. Crowley took one too, shaky and uneven. Aziraphale could feel himself blush again. He tentatively pushed his foot to the pedal, the car letting out a deep rumble that startled the both of them.

“Wait,” Crowley said as he moved his hand to the shift and moved it out of park. “Now go.”

Aziraphale repeated his action, this time the car gently lurching forward. First steps accomplished, now to just get Crowley back to his flat before he implodes.  
He really wasn’t doing too bad, driving wise. Of course, since it was his first time and Crowley was shifting and holding back small whines in the seat next to him, thoroughly distracting him, it wasn’t entirely perfect. There was the occasional fellow who would shout obscenities at him when he forgot to signal his turn or breezed through a stop sign. In his lack of confidence, he also wasn’t going as fast as Crowley usually does, opting for a pace that was more akin to that a frail senior would take, much to Crowley’s chagrin. He was restless, hips canting ever so slightly, hands twitching at his side. “I am begging you a-angel, go faster.” Crowley groaned.

“I refuse to go over the speed limit, Crowley. You can be patient for me a little longer.” Aziraphale explained haughtily.

“Fuck this.” Crowley growled as he reached one of his long legs over the middle divider and into Aziraphale’s foot space, flooring the accelerator.

Aziraphale let out a yell as the car sped up quickly, miracling a couple of cars out of the way, the same way he had seen Crowley do in the past.

“Take me to your bookshop, it’s closer” Crowley groaned, most of his self control withering away as his right hand moved to rub at the crotch of his jeans, letting out a small moan in the process.

“O-okay.” stuttered Aziraphale, attention torn between the intoxicating sight of Crowley and the road. He felt his face heating up exponentially, trying his damndest to make sure nobody was hurt in the path of the speeding car. He also diverted some of his miracles towards making sure the police would turn a blind eye towards them.

After five more minutes of fast paced driving, Aziraphale heard a moan come from beside him. He miracled a walking couple out of the path of their vehicle before looking at Crowley. The sight almost made him choke on his own saliva.

Crowley, gasping for air with his head thrown back against the headrest, was grinding into his palm, hips lifted ever so slightly off of the seat and thrusting upwards into the delicious friction his hand was provided. “Ah, Az- Azira- the bookshop…” Crowley whined, looking out the window to the approaching bookshop. 

Aziraphale tore his eyes away so he could see their destination. Crowley lifted his foot off the pedal so Aziraphale could slow down and park the car. He also made sure no attention was on him, he didn’t want anybody else looking at Crowley when he was like this.

The car came to a stop and Aziraphale moved to get out of the car before Crowley’s hand reached out to stop him.

“Wh- please wait. I’m close.” Crowley moaned, speeding up his hand’s ministrations.

Aziraphale’s gaze lingered on Crowley. He really did look good like this, desperate with lust. Only focused on feeling rather than anything around him. Aziraphale licked his lips as he realized just how tight his trousers were becoming. Suddenly aware of himself, Aziraphale averted his gaze elsewhere out of shame, as Crowley’s moans grew louder and higher pitched.

He glanced at crowley once more at Crowley as he climaxed, hips lifted all the way off of the seat, his glasses discarded somewhere along the way so Aziraphale could see his eyes screwed shut and mouth open in a silent scream. 

Crowley’s breath was ragged, but was slower. He opened one eye to look at Aziraphale, who couldn’t look away.

“Help me inside.” Crowley said, tone exhausted but still laced with desire.

Aziraphale finally looked away so he could exit the vehicle, then went over to the passenger side to help Crowley out.

Crowley clung to him, trembling against him like a leaf. Aziraphale’s heart went out to him. He did truly look miserable in this state. He could feel the lust coming off of him in waves, and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t affecting him as well. 

They made their way into the bookshop, Aziraphale closing the door behind him and propping Crowley gently against a wall so he could make sure the door was locked and the shutters were closed. When he had finished that, Aziraphale turned around to see that Crowley had disappeared.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale called out as he made his way towards the back. 

“Here…” was Crowley’s reply.

Aziraphale followed the sound until he found Crowley propped up against his desk, panting and still clearly hard, with the new addition of a wet patch on the front of his jeans. The sight took his breath away as he made his way over to Crowley.

“Let’s get you upstairs.” Aziraphale said gently, reaching out towards Crowley.

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s arm and pulling him flush with his own body, wringing a startled gasp of pleasure from the angel as his own bulge rubbed against Crowley’s.

“Fuck me.”

“What?” Aziraphale squeaked.

“You heard me, Zira.” Crowley growled as he began to rub against Aziraphale’s thigh.

“Wh- you- but you’re out of it, Crowley! That would be taking advantage of you.”

“Angel, I’ve loved you for eons. I’m in love with you. Nobody else could compare to you. You’re a wonderful and caring person. I have wanted you to rail me since the Garden of Eden. Now will you please fuck me?” Crowley hesitated at his next words, “Unless you don’t want to.”

The confession took Aziraphale aback, but felt a warmth besides desire worm its way into his heart. “You really want me to?”

“Please help me.” Crowley whined, still humping Aziraphale’s leg.

At that, Aziraphale snapped. All of his self control gone as he spun Crowley around and bent him over the desk, pulling a gleeful squeal from the demon. Aziraphale could feel his breathing getting heavier as Crowley ground back against his straining erection. He reached around Crowley to begin unbuttoning his jeans, but was stopped when Crowley swatted his hand away.

“Az, just miracle my clothes off. I’m desperate here.”

Aziraphale understood, and with one click of his hand, Crowley was stark naked against his desk. He pulled back a bit to admire the view. A hard length dangled between Crowley’s leg, swollen and dripping with precome. Crowley made a relieved sound and began doubling his efforts to grind back against Aziraphale.

Aziraphale was beginning to get anxious about this, not because he didn’t want to do this, just because he’d never really done this before.

“Crowley, how do I do this?”

“Fuck me?” Aziraphale shivered at his words, “It’s as easy as driving a car.”

Even from this angle, Aziraphale could see the demon’s dopey grin. Aziraphale rolled his eyes and reached around to grip Crowley’s cock, causing him to moan.

“Tell me what you want.” Aziraphale growled into Crowley’s ear, his anxiety mostly dissipating in the face of the pleasure he was feeling and the newfound confidence.

Crowley moaned again before speaking, “Finger me, and when I’m ready, fuck me through this desk.” Crowley instructed while thrusting into Aziraphale’s hand, chasing the delicious feeling it gave him.

Crowley snapped, and could feel his right hand’s fingers were slick with some sort of substance. Taking the hint, he reached behind Crowley to his entrance and pushed against it. Surprisingly, he found it slick as well.

Crowley moaned at the feeling and pushed back against him. Aziraphale carefully pushed one finger into him and let him get adjusted to the feeling. Only after a short amount of thrusting, Crowley spoke again.

“Mo-o-ore” He whined in between breaths, his thrusting growing frantic. Aziraphale slipped another finger in beside the first and began a scissoring motion. This pleased Crowley, who hung his head and gave a low moan.

Aziraphale felt as if he was getting the hang of this, despite being a complete virgin. It wasn’t as if he was completely in the dark in this area. He had plenty of smut hidden around his office (Purely for research purposes, he tells himself.) Perhaps he should…

Aziraphale crooks his fingers and Crowley nearly screams at the pressure against his prostate.

Excellent, Aziraphale thinks.

“Zira, for somebody’s sake, if you don’t fuck me right now-”

“Patience, my love.” Aziraphale murmured in his ear as he continued his ministrations. He didn’t want to hurt the poor demon.

If Crowley was a wreck in the car, he was a disaster here. Long strings of moans, face down on the desk drooling, and thrusting wildly back onto Aziraphale’s fingers. After 10 minutes, the angel felt pity for him, and decided he was prepared enough. 

“Are you sure about this?” Aziraphale questioned as he withdrew his fingers, moving them to release his cock from his trousers, which had been left unattended for the most part and was red and swollen, dripping with precome.

Crowley whined at the loss of the fingers. “For the love of everything that is damned and holy, fuck me Aziraphale.” Crowley demanded.

Aziraphale could only chuckle as he slicked up his cock with the remaining lube on his hand, proceeding to line himself up with Crowley’s entrance before pushing in slowly.

The breath was ripped away from the lungs of both of them. Aziraphale let out a growling moan and leaned over Crowley, covering the demon’s body with his own. He had never felt such pleasure. No wonder humans did this so much. Crowley cried out as he sought more of Aziraphale’s cock. 

Greedy thing, Aziraphale thought darkly as he gave a hard thrust, making Crowley moan. His sudden boldness of mind and action surprised him. He revelled in the sensation.

Thrust after thrust, he could feel the pleasure coiling in his lower abdomen. He gripped Crowley’s hip with one hand and reached around to stroke his dick with the other. Crowley cried out with every thrust that hit his prostate. Aziraphale could tell he was close. 

“Come for me, my dear” Aziraphale growled.

With that, Aziraphale snaked the hand on his hip up into his hair and gave a sharp tug, slamming in as hard as he could with a grunt.

Crowley screamed and arched his back as he came, caught between thrusting into Aziraphale’s hand and back onto his cock.

Aziraphale felt Crowley tighten around him, the heat becoming almost unbearable and he continued pounding into him. He leaned into Crowley more, biting his shoulder. Not enough to draw blood, however. Only enough to leave a mark.

A few more thrusts later, Aziraphale felt himself following Crowley, a blindingly white light taking over his vision as he came and collapsed against the demon, trapping him against the desk.

They stayed there breathing deeply for a moment. Now that the lust had resided from his mind, all that was left was unconditional and overwhelming love and satiation. Aziraphale placed a kiss to the back of Crowley’s neck, then another to his cheek, and another to the corner of his mouth as Crowley giggled tiredly.

“Did you really mean what you said before? About loving me?”

“f’course, angel.” Crowley muttered lovingly and exhausted, turning around with some difficulty to face Aziraphale, “I always have.”

Aziraphale smiled against his neck.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> >;3c completely self indulgent... So far, all I have ever posted is smut, and I think I'm fine with that. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
